


Fight for her Cain

by Crazy_panda_25



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Anger, Garage, Grumpy Cain, Help, Helpful Aaron, advise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 12:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7684906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_panda_25/pseuds/Crazy_panda_25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron helps Cain at the garage and they start talking about Moria...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight for her Cain

 

Aaron finally has a day off at the scrapyard but Robert is at a meeting and Liv's at school (for once). As he walks past the garage, he sees his uncle throw a spanner on the floor out of anger.

"Need help?" Aaron calls over to him.

"No do one," Cain says, walking into the garage.

Aaron rolls his eyes and walks towards the garage, stopping at the car that his uncle is working on.

"What's up with it?" Aaron asks.

"The owner wants an engine rebuild," Cain mutters, picking something up from the tool box.

"Where Dan and Ross?" Aaron asks, watching his uncle.

"Dan's off and Ross's gone AWOL," Cain answers.

"Do you want me to make a start on these other cars while you do that?" Aaron asks, looking round at the other three car that are waiting to be fixed, "I've got nothing else to do."

"Knock yourself out," Cain says, staring at the car he is working on in anger.

They work in silence for a few minutes until Cain throws a spanner at the car smashing one of its headlights making Aaron jump.

"What did the car do?" Aaron jokes getting a glare from Cain, before adding, "is this about moira?"

Cain hesitates before answering, "No it's nothing to do with her."

"Who are you trying to convince, me or yourself?" Aaron says but Cain stays silent so he adds, "talk to me. Me mum told me about the whole Holly thing and the whole charity thing."

"There is no charity thing," Cain says, angrily.

"You kissed her, I know you did that but that's all you did, right?" Aaron asks, hoping to get his uncle to open up.

"Yes," Cain says, looking down.

"Talk to me Cain," Aaron says, softly.

"I've tried talking to Chas and it didn't help so why would talking to you help?" Cain says, turning away from him.

"Because I know me mum won't let people explain stuff. She just makes out its simple when it's not," Aaron says, making Cain stop and turn round, "I can listen."

"James told her I slept with Charity," Cain says, shaking his head.

"Why would he do that?" Aaron says, confused, "wait, did charity tell him you did?"

"Maybe. I don't know," Cain says, "I tried to run him off the road in my car." 

"What happened?" Aaron asks.

"I realised Moria was in the car and ended up going off the road myself. She told me she was going to see me, to take me back," Cain says, sighing.

"But she won't anymore," Aaron finishes for him.

"No. She said she can't be with someone's she's scared of," Cain says, shaking his head.

"I'm sorry but you did a lot worse then that when you first got together but she still married you," Aaron says, looking at his uncle, "she new what she was getting into when she married you."

"But I changed for her, didn't I? I stopped being that person," Cain says, "just like Robert changed for you."

"Yeah but I know something. Robert'll always be how he use to be and I accept that. He's trying to change for me but he'll always be the old Robert and I-I fell in love with that Robert," Aaron says, realising the similarities between him and Robert and Cain and Moria, "if Moria can't accept that your trying to change, then it'll never work."

"It doesn't matter anyway, we're over," Cain says, shaking his head.

"Fight for it Cain. You love Moria and I know you do. Fight for her, Cain," Aaron says, firmly, "you and her are a really good couple don't let that go easily."

"Thanks," Cain says looking at his nephew, "never thought you'd be giving me relationship advise."

Aaron smiles at his uncle, "why don't you go talk to her now I'll finish up here."

"Alright," Cain says, walking away from the garage, "I'll see you later."

"Yeah, alright," Aaron says, watching his uncle leave, happy that he's helped him.


End file.
